Yggdrasill Saga: Book 1 - Chapter 1
Chapter 1 It was cold. Snow fell around me, making me shiver. I walked down the street, heading towards a school a couple blocks away. That's where my mission was going to begin, a request of Thor himself. Of course, I was probably going to be attacked, but that didn't matter, because I've had years of training. Suddenly a man bumped into me. The moment he hit me, he screamed in confusion. His eyes scanned over me, as if I wasn't there. Well, I was invisble, all I had to do was stay still, and he'd never notice me. After a couple seconds he shook his head and kept walking. I exhaled deeply, and then kept going towards the school. Being invisible was one of my many skills I had inherited from my father, Vidar, the god of stealth, silence, and revenge. He had taught me how to run without making noise, to blend in with shadows, and more recently, how to turn invisible at will. It took a lot of energy to do it, but I had dark jacket that made it take no energy at all (a gift from my dad). Anyway, I have to focus on my mission. Find the girl, protect her from any danger, and then head to Niagra Falls. I'm not going into details about why, because it'll take a while to explain. I turned a corner to see Toronto Girls Academy, a tall college looking building with a ten foot brick wall surrounding it and a large, black front gate. This was where she was, and all I had to do was find her. But first, I had to get into the girls academy, which wouldn't be very hard for me. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm boy, huh? Well now you know. I walked up to the gate and shook it to see if it would budge. When nothing happened, I bent down and changed my normal shoes with iron ones. Then I walked over to the wall and put my foot on the bricks. They stuck, and I set my other shoe on. I scaled the wall until I was on the top, and then hopped down. Those shoes were another gift of my father, and they let me scale any wall and made no sound. I walked across the frost covered lawn and opened the front door, walking inside. To the left, a lady on a computer was typing quietly. I decided that i need to use her computer to find the girl, and she wouldn't let me just use it, I had to find a distraction. Behind her was a printing room, and I walked inside, thinking of a way to distract her. Then an idea popped in my head, and I walked over to the main printer. I pulled out my weapon, an obsidian kitchen knife-sized blade that I brought everywhere. I held up my knife, and then plunged it into the printer, creating a loud cracking sound of the plastic breaking. The secretary immediately ran over to the printer, and I slipped past her, locking the door from the inside. I quickly sat in her chair and started to search for the students, typing in "Christine Payne". I looked at her info and clicked on her schedule. Her sixth period was science, and it was in Room 27. I then loged out of the computer and unlocked the printer door. By the time the secretary was already out, I was gone. Category:Yggdrasill Saga